1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic and semi-automatic hand weapons and more particularly to submachine guns.
2. Description of Prior Art
The most well known submachine guns are the Thompson, UZI and Ingram. It is a design characteristic of these weapons that the firer use both hands to control the weapon. In each instance the design provides a pistol grip for the trigger finger and a forearm grip or straps for the second hand to hold on to in order to secure and steady the weapon. Cartridge case ejection on these weapons is approximately 45.degree. clockwise from the vertical as viewed by a right handed firer. Consequently, a left handed firer frequently finds himself hit on the upper torso and in the face with one or more hot cartridge cases which are being ejected from left to right across and in front of the upper body and in lose proximity thereto. There have been other weapons which have provided only limited rotation of the grip with respect to cartridge ejection; however, none are known to provide the 360.degree. rotation of the present invention nor as a result to provide such a high degree of adaptability to an individual firer's personal preferences and physical requirements nor to lend itself so well to assurate fire control and combat situation flexibility.